Various devices having a human communication interface are known in the art. Such interfaces often serve to facilitate the rendering of human communication content (which rendering comprises, for example, causing the human communication content to be discernable to a human via at least one human sense of perception). A representative (though not exhaustive) listing of such devices would include wireless audio and/or data communications devices, audio and/or video playback devices, and so forth.
It is increasingly common for a given end user of such device to use their devices while moving from one place to another. As but one illustrative example in this regard, a given user might begin listening to an mp3 player that is built into their cellular telephone while at their home. Such listening would continue when this user moves to their automobile and may then continue further as the user begins working at their office.
As the end user moves from place to place, they often come within proximity of other devices that also have a human communication interface that could potentially serve as a platform to render the human communication content being perceived by the end user at that time. In some cases, switching the rendering of the human communication content from the first device to a second device can comprise a desired event. For example, in some cases this may facilitate compliance with the law. As one illustration in this regard, it may be illegal to listen to listen to mp3 player using both-ear headphones notwithstanding that listening to that same player through the automobile's speakers is allowed. In other cases, such a switch may simply represent a beneficial event as where the second device comprises a superior playback platform for the end user's human communication content.
Unfortunately, at present, effecting such a switch typically requires considerable intervention, knowledge, and training on the part of the end user. For example, to effect a change as suggested above from an mp3 player to an automobile playback system, it might be necessary to employ a properly configured intermediary device such as a short-range frequency modulation transmitter. These and numerous other obstacles, in turn, tend to generally discourage such changes. As a result, switching present rendering from one device to another often remains simply an end user wish.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.